codexalerafandomcom-20200214-history
Marat
The Marat are a race of very light-skinned people (Doroga and Kitai are Marat people) that inhabit the lands close to the Calderon Valley. The Marat are less of a unified nation, comprising several bands of roaming nomads that live off the land, battling frequently with Alerans and other Marat tribes. They are traditionally enemies of Alera, but the relationship between them develops throughout the series. Characteristics Another physical aspect of the Marat is their distinctive Silver-White hair that they braid and put feathers in. A distinctive element of Marat society are their Clans, usually grouped with the type of animal the Marat have bonded with. Marat have a higher body temperature than humans and the ability to see in near darkness. Each Marat will form a bond with a ''chala ''animal which will then be their companion. Marat love fighting and the thrill of battle, frequently engaging in battle with enemies and friends alike. They are a warrior people, and have often displayed their ferocity in combat. During the events of Academ's Fury the Marat tribes fought against a Vord swarm in the Calderon valley, fighting long enough to nearly exterminate the Vord, but were unable to kill the Vord Queen. During this battle the Marat forces lost over 90% of their army. Bernard marks this as representation of the remarkable ferocity of the Marat people, saying that even the most veteran Aleran legions will break ranks and retreat after losing less than 50% of their forces. History Years before the events of Furies of Calderon the Marat were forced away from their original homeland by a Vord invasion, causing them to settle in the lands east of the Calderon Valley, a land now known as Maratea. The Marat have their own history, their most recent interaction with the realm of Alera was about 15 years before the events of Furies of Calderon. This interaction started with the Battle of First Calderon and the slaying of Princeps Gaius Septimus and the destruction of the Crown Legion to a man by the Marat horde. The First Lord retaliated swiftly and the realm's legions drove the Marat back from the Calderon Valley. The lands the Marat inhabit today were not their original lands. They inhabited these lands after the Vord attacked and almost completely destroyed their civilization 2 separate times. Each time the Vord came only a few bands of Marat survived to flee elsewhere. Chala Bond The Chala bond is an ability unique to the Marat, allowing them to form a lifetime bond to an animal of their choosing. The Marat will then refer to that animal as their 'Chala', and will live their life in tandem with their new companion. The Marat are able to communicate with their Chala as if the animal were human. Any animal connected to a Marat through the bond will gain intelligence far above what the animal is capable of alone. While the bond if traditionally formed between a Marat and an animal, during the events of Furies of Calderon Kitai accidentally forms her chala bond with Tavi. This comes as a shock to Kitai, Tavi, and the other Marat, as it was not deemed possible to form a chala bond with non-animal, much less a member of another race. The bond allows the Marat and their chala to sense each other, even giving them a sense of attraction which will bring them together. Any time spent apart will cause them to feel a sense of longing for one another. As such a Marat and their chala are rarely separated. A Marat will take on characteristics of their chala after the bond is initially formed. Kitai's eyes change to mirror the green color of Tavi's eyes immediately after they bond, but other attributes take more time to manifest. Marat Clan Gargant Clan The Gargant clan have formed their chala bonds with large bovine animals called Gargants, which are described as enormous mammals with 4 legs and lots of fur. Members of the Gargant Clan take on the characteristics of gargants, becoming broad shouldered and very muscular. The Gargant Clan, under the direction of Doroga, becomes the first Marat tribe to side with the Alerans, fighting alongside Bernard and his allies during the Second Battle of Calderon The Chieftain of the Gargant clan is Doroga, an especially muscular Marat with a kind heart and a much more open mind than most Marat. Doroga has a chala bond with a gargant named Walker, who stands out in size and strength even among other gargants. Horse Clan The Horse Clan have formed their chala bonds with horses, and as such are more free spirited and nomadic than other Marat tribes. Members of the Horse Clan often wear their hair in a flowing Mohawk reminiscent of a horse's mane, keeping the sides of their heads shaved and letting their hair fly in the wind as they ride. During the events of Captains Fury the Horse clan forms a partnership with the First Aleran legion under Tavi's leadership, working as scouts and light cavalry in support of the legion in their war against the Canim. Wolf Clan The Wolf clan have formed their chala bonds with wolves, becoming more aggressive and wry than other Marat. The members of the Wolf clan joined up with the forces of Aquitane during the First Battle of Calderon, fighting against the Garrison and its allies. Fox Clan The Fox clan is mentioned but not seen during the events of the series, as they were wiped out in a war with the Wolf clan. Herdbane Clan The Herdbane clan have formed their chala bonds with large ostrich-like birds called herdbane. Herdbane are several feet tall, able to run swiftly on their long powerful legs, which can also be used for incredible kicks in combat. Herdbane have long necks with a thick, pointed beak, and use these beaks to stab and maim their enemies. The Herdbane clan is one of the primary antagonistic forces in Furies of Calderon, having an early encounter with Tavi and Bernard at the beginning of the novel. The Herdbane Clan side with the Aquitanes during the First Battle of Calderon. Trivia Given the initial premise of the series being a combination of Lost Roman Legion and Pokemon, the companionship and connection between a Marat and their Chala is very similar to a companionship between a Pokemon Trainer and their Pokemon. Category:Groups Category:Races